mysteryhuntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery Hunters Training School
Mystery Hunters Training School was an online flash game based on the Mystery Hunters television show. The game sees players going on their own mystery investigations through a series of adventures, each containing a number of minigames. It was developed by Collideascope with the participation of the Bell Fund and the Canadian Television Fund. The first adventure was launched in August 2009 (about 6 months after the broadcast of the last episode of the show). Subsequent adventures would be released about roughly two weeks after each other until there were 13 adventures in total. The adventures were a mix of point and click and minigames where the player picks up items and tries to find the correct use of them to continue their investigation. Adventures would also have the player take part in one or two minigames during the adventure. The website that hosted the game allow players the option to play to just play the minigames outside an adventure once the player completed that adventure. There was a total of 25 minigames through the installments. The overall style of the game was that of an interactive comic book where in game characters would speak through speech bubbles and the areas looked like they were panels. Araya and Christina reprised their roles from the tv show. In each adventure, one of them will give a video brief to the player at the beginning and ending of the adventures. David Acer also reprised his role as Doubting Dave in voice role to provide quizzes for the player. Minigames * Crop Circle Maze: Catch a falling chunk of UFO in this corn field maze game. * Aliens at The Disco: Pull out your best disco moves to impress the alien life forms in this dancing game. * Organ Duet: Play an organ duet with a castle ghost in this musical timing game. * Spirit World Key Hunter: Collect the keys and dodge the castle ghosts in this run-and-jump game. * Dino Dig: Put the dino bones back together in this drag-and-drop game. * Sea Monster Movie: Record proof of the sea monster with your video camera. * Bermuda Strikeforce: Hit or sink your opponent's planes & boats before yours are pulled under by the mysterious forces of the Bermuda Triangle. * Sailing Through the Triangle: Navigate your boat through the dangerous waters of the Bermuda Triangle. * Stomach Contents: Pick the stomach contents out of the preserved organ in order to analyze the bog mummy's last meal. * Facial Reconstruction: Rebuild the mummy's face to see what she might have really looked like when she was alive. * Megaltih Monolith: Guide the stones to their targets in order to bring them to Stonehenge. * Probe-A-Robot: Take a robot apart before its battery explodes, or it turns evil. * Robot Breakdance: Show the evil robots who the better breakdancer is in this dancing game. * Tombstone Hurdles: Jump over tombstones to catch the vampire and dodge his bat buddies. * Silverwere Toss: Play as a vampire or a werewolf & bop your opponent with the one thing they hate in this throwing game. * How to Spot a Zombie: Bop the Zombies! * How to Cure a Zombie: Don't let the customers eat the pufferfish. But if they do, cure them with a good old-fashioned hug. * Guards & Robbers: You're a guard and the robbers are running away with all the king's treasures. Stop them in this run-and-throw game. * Glyph Decoder: Solve the message behind the hieroglyphs in this drag-and-drop game. * Codex Decoder: Spin the wheels of the Codex in order to solve the message and collect the key. * Well of the Worlds: Dodge falling objects while you climb down a well on a rope. * Capturing Big Foot: Take a picture of Big Foot with your camera... if you can. * Chasing Big Foot: Run and jump and open doors as you chase Big Foot through an abandoned mine. * Stonehenge Maze: Pick up garbage left behind in the stonehenge maze. It's a dirty job, but someone's gotta do it. * Snowball Toss: Play as a vampire or a werewolf and bop your opponent with snowballs in this throwing game. Category:Media